Do you remember me, Sir?
by Lady Mac 13
Summary: Things always happen, matter where you are, whether they're good or bad. Six never thought she'd risk her life to save another, not after the childhood she had. First halo fanfiction sorry if noble team is a little low OOC. Also noble six is my six. LOL :)


Within minutes the doors of the elevator closing they were opened again and Noble team was making their way to the bunker.

It didn't sit right with six that the gunfire that was heard in the background was no longer heard after reaching sub level zero.

No noises were heard except for the sound of Noble teams feet hitting the rubble on the ground.

Hearing a humming noise close six growled to Kat "hurry up Kat!"

"Don rush me six!" She snapped back while she continued to talk to Noble team.

"Kat!" Six barked when a phantom removed a cloak that blended it into the sky.

Kat turned to give six hell but was cut off when Six move to the right side oh her as a needler rifle was shot and six fell.

"SIX!" Carter yelled while Kat caught the falling six and the rest of noble team took a stance by the entrance on the bunker and opened fire on the phantom that had the elite that shot at Noble two & six.

"Six come! Stay with us we can't lose another spartan!" Kat yelled over that gun fire while she pulled the limp spartan to the bunker doors.

"Come on six stay with us" Emile yelled going to assist Kat who was fumbling to get the releases on Six's helmet off.

Finally pull the the helmet off it was carelessly thrown to the side before the rest of noble team focussed on the grim expression Six had.

Her ocean blue eyes were wide with fear, short bob cut brown hair was lightly over the left side of her face, covering part of her lightly tanned skin, that was slowly paling by the minute.

Six looked to the right making the brown hair that lightly covered her face fall to the side reviling a trail of blood that lead from her mouth to cheek.

"Okay," Kat said, hands shaking while she lightly gripped the needle that was once a bright purple colour and now faded to a dull blue. "This is going to hurt" Kat said frowning under her helmet, while taking one last look at the needle that was just above Six's chest armour.

"J r-report o-o-on stability" six said.

"Does she mean me? Cause I don't know how to do any of that." Jun said as he watched Kat pull the needle out, while Emile held down a screaming in pain Six. After the needle was out Kat was quick to put bio foam on the wound.

Noticing a flicker of purple from Six's orange coloured gungnir helmet noble team redirected their focus to it as a light purple flicker continued.

After a moment of flickering a light Purple female AI appeared.

"Ma'am scans show that you have three fragments of bone that broke on your right caller bone. Scans also show that the needle that struck you was dipped in liquid plasma and it's already in you blood flow." The AI said sadly while her hologram moved closer to Six where she sat down and asked "permission to use you name ma'am?" J asked looking to the noble team briefly.

"Granted" six said as she closed her her eyes and clenched her jaw as a wave of pain hit her.

"Why did you join the spartan program, Anna? You were the youngest in the program, you were only were recruiting kids that were at the age of 10." J asked.

Six or Anna laughed a little before she groaned in pain.

"I had nothing to lose. Family died in a glassing, to much pride to listen to a 8 year old. Marines found me in a old war bunker after The Covenant fled my planet for some reason. They gave me a choice to either die on the spot or go to the spartan program, where I had a slim chance of survival." Smiling Anna looked up to Carter.

"Surprised you didn't recognize me commanding officer Carter"

"Huh?"

"Officer Cart" Anna said in a whinny voice while trying to hide the pain she felt. "Their bigger them me!" Anna smiled at the memory of her 8 year old self.

Carter looked down "Doesn't mater how big they are, Anna, your going to have to face larger opponents. Just think of his as a practice match and I'll stop the fight if it has to be stopped, Ok" carter mumbled to himself now remembering the spartan.

"Always nice, making sure I got back up and kept trying" Anna said looking at Carter.

"You sure I was nice?" Carter asked in a low almost regretful voice.

"Is that you way of asking why all the black ink and hyper-lethal? I got all that after you left." Anna paused when a wave of pain hit her. "After you were reassigned the new officer we got was a dick. Always forced me to get back up even with a broken wrist. Got to the point where he pointed a pistol at my head, said I'd die if I don't get up. After a month of it I couldn't take it and ended up shooting him in the chest twice when the pistol was aimed at me again."

"Anna what's going to happen to me now?" J asked changing the subject.

"Pick someone you trust" I said looking at noble team.

"Jun isn't the kind of person to fair kindly to voices talking to him along with Emile. Carter's got too much on his mind already. Kat though was in beta too. Reading her... She resembles you a lot Anna." J said looking at Kat.

"Never know till you try" Anna said pulling the AI chip out of her helmet and handing it to Kat.

Kat slowly took the chip while the rest of noble team watched as she put the chip into her helmet.

After a moment AI-J popped out as a hologram from Kat' camera. "All systems look good, everything's compatible." J said cheerfully.

"Good" Anna whispered while she closed her eyes and her breathing slowed to a softer pace.

"Anna?" Carter asked softly when he noticed her chest was not rising anymore.

"Carter, she's still alive but barely. Heart beat is slow but should be salvageable still, also the plasma that's in her blood stream has be reduced to 72%. She still has hope but barely." J said sadly.

"How long till her body shuts down?" Carter asked and waited for the worst.

"Id say about 23:00 hours tomorrow. Her body will try to remove all the plasma but can only get so far by its self." J reported while she looked down to her injured host.

"ne aggódj , im csak lesz eltűnt katona" a mumble was heard.

"Huh?" Emile questioned looking down at Anna.

"ne aggódj , im csak lesz eltűnt katona means don't worry, im just going to be missing in action, in Hungarian" J said with a hint of sadness in voice and her eyes.

"She's already accepted that she has a slim chance survival." Kat said

"How old is she, J?" Jun asked.

"She's only 19. Youngest in the program to graduate and youngest to get an AI" J said looking at the rest of noble team.

"She's still a teen. She shouldn't have been in the field to begin with, let alone have so much black ink on her file." Jun said looking at the small AI that stood close to Anna body.


End file.
